


Our Strong Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Hybrids, Multi, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: The Mikaelson brothers meet a unique girl who appears to be working with the Mystic Falls gang. But she is hiding a secret. She isn't just any witch. She is the strongest witch to exist in history, stronger then Esther or even Dahlia. She knows things no one else does about the Mikaelson brothers but they don't remember her. Now they want to know how she knows them. What will happen when the brothers find out the truth about this girl? Let's see.





	1. Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Elijah pov_  
I was walking around Mystic Falls trying to get away from my brothers for a bit. They were driving me crazy and I needed a break from them. Suddenly I saw some of the scooby gang with someone I had never seen before. But she seemed familiar. She had pitch black hair with midnight blue highlights and striking grey eyes. She was beautiful. Just then she looked at me as if sensing my eyes on her. She smiled then told the scooby gang goodbye. She subtly tilted her head for me to follow. I did as she asked feeling drawn to this girl for some odd reason. 

When we were alone in a alley she spoke.   
"Elijah Mikaelson. You have a way of watching people." I stepped up to her.   
"How do you know who I am?" I saw sadness flicker in her expression.   
"It is nothing." I looked at her then sensed her powers.   
"You aren't human are you?" A smiled played on her lips. A smile I know I had seen before.   
"No. I am a witch."   
"You seem familiar but I have no idea as to how." She smiled and chuckled wryly.   
"Perhaps I just have one of those faces." She looked at her phone suddenly.   
"I am sorry. I have to go. Perhaps we'll meet again."   
"Wait. What is your name?"   
" Eliora Aliya or just Eli." She left after that. I shook it off and went home. 

Later we were all at a fundraiser. We were trying to keep up appearances and not cause trouble. Well some of us were. I was with Finn as our younger brothers were their usual terrorizing selves. Suddenly I noticed Eliora there again. She had her hair up in a braided bun and had a beautiful dark blue ball gown on. I heard Finn draw a intake of breath. I looked at him.   
"She is familiar." I was shocked.   
"For you also?" He nodded his head. This was definitely odd. I looked at the woman who seemed to be familiar to both Finn and I. She was talking about something with the scooby gang. I frowned. They were up to something. Was Eli involved somehow? Just then we met eyes. She smiled and left the scooby gang, coming over to where I was.   
"Hello again."   
"Hello." Eli looked at Finn and smiled.  
"Hello." He smiled at her.   
"Hello."   
"I'm Eliora but I like just being called Eli. And you are Finn." He looked shocked.   
"How did you know my name?" I saw the same sadness flicker through her eyes that appeared earlier.   
"It is nothing." She repeated the phrase she had repeated to me earlier. She looked over to see the scooby gang watching her.  
"I must go. It was nice to see you both." She curtsied then left. This was very odd. Who is she? 

 _Eliora pov_  
I watched Finn and Lijah talking to Nik and Kol. I got sad quickly. They didn't remember at all. But I shouldn't be surprised. I was the one who had taken their memories of me. I had had to for their own protection. Just then Elena spoke.   
"Eli. You okay?" I put on a smile and spoke.  
"Of course. I just need some fresh air." I went out to the balcony and leaned on it. 

I sighed and thought back to the old memories I had. The truth was I was older then I appeared. I was a immortal witch. The only one of my kind. I was also the mate of the four original brothers. As I was thinking suddenly my wrist was grabbed. I jumped and looked back to see Elijah watching me carefully. Damn it.   
"How do you know who we are? And do not tell me it is nothing." I sighed and withdrew my wrist.   
"Please. Don't push." He frowned.   
"Tell me now." He growled out. I shivered and backed up a little at his tone of voice. Only because he had never spoken to me like that before.   
"Elijah Mikaelson what makes you think I am scared of you?" I asked. He looked shocked like he had heard that phrase before. Well he had. Many times courtesy of yours truly. We stared at each other for a bit before I gasped in pain. I felt blood running down my stomach. I heard Damon speak.   
"I knew we couldn't trust you. You are with them." I fell back into Elijah's arms, accidently letting my powers slip and letting the memories return to him and the other three. Not good. 


	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the memories back will the Mikaelson brothers let things go back to normal? We'll see. Let's see what happens now as the Mikaelsons finally get their mate back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Eliora pov_  
I woke up and groaned in pain. I was still feeling the pain from where I had been stabbed. Just then I heard a voice speak.   
"You should rest astin." I looked to see Elijah watching me. He held worry but also hurt and a little bit of anger in his eyes. He remembered.   
"Lijah."   
"Eliora. Care to explain why you took our memories?" I sighed and sat up leaning against the pillows that were propped up. I patted the spot next to me and Elijah sat down. I caressed his cheek and then spoke in a whisper.  
"I am so sorry." He sighed then smiled. He kissed my forehead.   
"Astin. You shouldn't have done that."   
"I wanted you all safe. And my being there wasn't safe."   
"Eliora Aliya Mikaleson. Do not tell me what is and isn't safe."   
"And don't you presume that I don't know what I am talking about Elijah. When I tell you I wanted you and your brothers protected you can trust that is what I meant. In all that time we spent together whatever made you think I would lie to you? Or that I would do something like taking your memories unless I had a very good reason?" He sighed and stood up. He began pacing.   
"You scared us when Damon Salvatore stabbed you. You do know that."   
"Of course I do. But you should have known I would be fine."  
"What about this is fine Eliora?!" I flinched. Elijah rarely raised his voice and never at me. Elijah noticed and calmed down.  
"I'm sorry astin. It is just that you had me so scared. Why were you helping them?" I gave my husband a look.   
"I wasn't. The doppelganger, Elena, trusted me so I wanted to use that trust." He chuckled and sat back down.   
"You haven't changed."   
"You were expecting me to my husband?" Lijah smiled and brushed some hair from my face. He tucked it behind my ear.   
"I am going to kill that boy for this."   
"Absolutely not. No killing."   
"Astin......"   
"No Elijah. I mean it." He sighed then smiled and nodded his head. I smiled then spoke.   
"While I did say no killing I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to him being hurt." Elijah chuckled and kissed me.   
"I believe Niklaus and Rebekah are bringing him here as we speak."   
"Good." Lijah shook his head at me. Just then Finn came in. He seemed relieved when he saw me. He sped over to me and held one of my hands in his own.   
"You woke up." I nodded my head weakly. It would take a while before I got my energy fully back. Finn sat down on the other side of me and seemed to sink with relief and exhaustion. I chuckled and rubbed my thumb against the back of his hand. Finn smiled and squeezed my own hand.   
"You have a lot of explaining to do love." I smiled and spoke.   
"I know." Finn smiled and kissed my forehead. He brushed some hair from my cheek and tucked it behind my ears.   
"You're finally here." I smiled and nodded.   
"I'm finally here." Elijah chuckled and Finn smiled. Just then Kol came bounding in.   
"Angel!!!!!!" He hugged me tightly and wouldn't let go.   
"Don't ever scare us again."   
"Well excuse me for being stabbed. Not exactly like I planned it Kol." He huffed and held onto me tighter. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Great. It was going to take a while for this to cool down. Just then I heard the front door open and shut. I sighed and spoke.   
"Any chance you are gonna let me get out of bed?' Elijah growled a little bit.   
"Astin....."   
"Please Elijah. It's not like he can do anything. Please." He sighed and nodded his head. I smiled triumphantly and got up after prying Kol off. 

When I went down Nik was immediately at my side.   
"What are you doing down here love?" I rolled my eyes.   
"I am perfectly safe Nik. Please." He sighed and nodded. I saw Damon unconscious and bound in the middle of the room.   
"Geez Beks. You haven't lost your touch."   
"Thank you Eli." Now what to do with the idiotic Salvatore. I knew my mates were ready to kill him but I wasn't quite ready for him to die. Not yet. I had a plan and he was part of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios amigos. See you soon. Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
